lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ishizu Ishtar
Ishizu Ishtar is from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime and manga series. Her name is sometimes shortened by fans who call her Isis, which is the name of Ishizu's past life self. Ishizu is also the owner of the Millennium Tauk. She is the older brother of Malik Ishtar and the current holder of the Eygptian God card known as The God of Obelisk. Because of the incident in which occurred that turned her brother evil and is own the mission of collecting the Egyptian God Cards. He is in the possession of two of them while Ishizu has the remaining one, thus her search for the Pharaoh has lead her to Tokyo, Japan where she resides now as a librarian of Ashford Private Boys Academy and works at a local town museum. Personality Ishizu has always been known for being an intelligent young woman for she is able to easily think quickly on her feet when backed into a corner. She’s also very wise and well-spoken when speaking to others, offering advice to anyone when asked or just out of kindness to help another. She’s studied a lot of ancient scriptures and Egyptology, spending her time living underground as a tomb keeper when she was younger. Therefore she is extremely knowledgeable in Egyptian history, even without the use of the Millennium Tauk. With it, she is given more insight on the past of people she has and hasn’t met, knowing about their pasts and their futures and how they’re connected to the other people around them. The Millennium Tauk also gives Ishizu insight on her own past and future, which is how she already knows more about herself and come to understand what her true destiny is. During her childhood, she took an interest in the game of duel monsters and taught her younger brother Malik how to play though she’d always end up winning. It is known that Ishizu will do anything to protect her family, even if she has to protect them from themselves, something she’s had to do with Malik despite the two of them not currently seeing eye to eye at this point in time. Without realizing it, Ishizu tends to rely too much on using the Millennium Tauk in order to see visions, believing she is able to see all with it. What she doesn’t see is that despite being able to receive visions from the Tauk, people can change their own fate even if the Tauk shows her their future. While she believes what she sees of the future will come to pass, what she doesn’t understand is that nothing is set in stone for anyone. Also, Ishizu deeply cares about her family and worries very much for her younger brother Malik who is going down a dangerous road in going against his heritage and destiny of being a tomb keeper, something he’d always rejected. She worries about him, especially since he took control over the Millennium Rod which formed a dark and evil entity within his mind that deeply frightens her and she knowingly fears what will happen if Malik doesn’t realize the things he’s been doing is wrong sooner before it’s too late. A fear that she will lose her brother forever and she’ll be too late in being able to stop it from happening. Appearance Ishizu is 5’6’’ with long straight black hair that trails just below her shoulders, featuring two locks wrapped in golden beads coming from behind her ears and continue in the front, stopping at her neck. She also has blue eyes with a slender build and tanned skin. She is always seen wearing the Millennium Tauk around her neck with her attire. Speaking of her attire, it consists of a long beige ankle length dress partially bearing her shoulders with brown patterns around the neck and the rims of the sleeves. Her jewelry consists of a gold piece of head-wear circling her head and featuring an emerald where it meets at the front. She's been known to come out of this attire and wear more modern attire such as casual dresses, Capri pants, shorts with long or no sleeved shirts. For footwear she is often seen wearing cream colored slippers on her feet with her usual Egyptian attire but when wearing casual clothing she either has on sandals or tennis shoes. History Ishizu Ishtar was born near Cairo, Egypt in an underground tunnel where her parents called home. It was known as the sacred tomb of the Pharaoh and for many generations the Ishtar family has guarded over it for years. Two of the Millennium items: The Millennium Rod and the Millennium Tauk were to be passed down to the children of Dendera Ishtar and Khalid Ishtar. Ishizu was their oldest child and later her young brother Malik was later born. Rishid was their older adoptive brother who was originally supposed to receive the Tomb Keepers initiation but once Malik was born, that right was passed onto him to take on. As for Isis, she is known for being a caring person who is protective of her younger brother. Dendera had died right after giving birth to Malik but her last words were for Rishid to watch over him and Ishizu both. Before leaving the sanctity of the underground tunnels to live in the outside world, Ishizu would be found in her room studying ancient scriptures. She’d play games with her brothers, mostly the popular game known as ‘Duel Monsters’. She became skilled in playing the game at an early age, having beat Malik numerous of times. All of it was in good fun as she wasn’t playing to be competitive. Aside from playing games, Ishizu had always been fascinated by the outside world and the many things it held. Before her brother was born, she’d sneak books into her room when she thought her father didn’t know she’d snuck out. From there she read books about many different places, sparking her imagination about what she would discover if she were to leave her life of a tomb keeper. She didn’t limit herself to just fictional books but educational ones as well as it allowed her to learn different languages and other subjects. Despite her desire to leave her life of being a tomb keeper, she knew that she would be disappointing her family in thinking such a thing so she accepted her life as it was. Her mother was the one who gave her knowledge about reading Egyptian hieroglyphics and teaching her the traditions of following in the linage of the tomb keeper traditions. And like most girls Ishizu’s age, she helped her mother out and was closer to the women more than she was to her father who was distant due to the fact that Ishizu was a girl and not the son that he desired. Rishid and Ishizu were close to one another as siblings and had always thought of him and looked up to him as her older brother even though her father never once considered him as such. With their father being left to take care of the three of them, Ishizu had become Malik’s teacher and mentor. The knowledge their mother had given to her, she taught to him along with the things she taught herself from books that weren’t part of her usual studies as there were only so many things from the outside world they were allowed to have thanks to their father being a strict disciplinarian and only wanting nothing more than his children to follow in the footsteps of those before them and devote their lives to guarding the Pharaoh’s tomb and await for his return. All of the Ishtar siblings were knowledgeable about the tomb keeper lineage as well as knowing they would have to wait for the Pharaoh’s return. Deep down, Ishizu felt sorry for Malik as he was forced to receive the initiation, something that he had been dead set against because he didn’t want to be a tomb keeper. He wanted to learn more things about the world outside in hopes of someday being part of it. She knew that this desire would increase more and it was after Malik received the initiation that something had begun to change within him. He’d also begun to resent the Pharaoh and blame him for his misery. Whenever Ishizu would look into his eyes, it was as if there was another person inside of her brother. It was from then on, she felt that she had to protect her brother from himself in order to keep him from feeding into his anger towards the Pharaoh. For what she felt she saw within him, she believed it wanted nothing more than for him to fall into sheer darkness. Then on a day where she finally caved into Malik’s pleading on taking him to the outside world, she had decided to indulge him in his curiosity so he could at least know. There were many other things about it that Ishizu herself was curious to know and though she knew that they would be breaking the law of the tomb keepers, she took the risks so that just for a little while, Malik could see the light. So exploring they went and Ishizu had become worried that Malik since he was enjoying himself too much and feared he might not want to leave. The only thing that had made them return home was a warning they were given by a strange man that appeared before them, telling them that the Pharaoh was going to return soon and they needed to turn back now. Ishizu wanted to know just who this man was but before she could ask, he disappeared. She was afraid now, afraid of the meaning behind the man’s words since she knew it would be a long time before the Pharaoh would actually return to this world and also how he knew about it. With that being said, she told Malik that they were going home. Malik didn’t want to go but settled for taking a picture out of a book to have something to remember from his outing that day. But things took a turn for the worse when they got home. Ishizu had assumed they were in the clear but had noticed there was a trigger on the doors that lead to the outside world. She knew then that their father had known they had broken the law of the tomb keepers and knew that punishment awaited them. Malik had gone searching for Rishid only to discover their father having beaten him for Ishizu and Malik’s disobedience. Seeing a beaten and bloodied Rishid on the floor, something evil had awaken within the boy, causing him to turn against his father but not only that, this evil spirit had also killed him, using the dagger end of the Millennium Rod. This evil entity was going to kill Rishid and Ishizu next but it was more focused on Rishid whom it felt kept getting in its way and keeping it from awakening to take what rightfully belonged to it. From that day forth, Ishizu knew that she had to protect the world from her brother and before the day would come to where she would end up receiving the Millennium Tauk to wear, she had to choice but to assume her role early as it’s bearer in order to stop her brother from doing something that she knew he would regret. While Malik believes that the Pharaoh was the one who killed his father, Ishizu knows that Malik himself has yet to realize that he is the one who had committed the crime. The only reason he doesn’t know this is because he doesn’t remember being taken over by the evil entity that is present within him. As time went on and the older she became, a wall had been created between Ishizu and Malik. As a result of everything they had gone through, this had forced her to grow up early and become independent and she barely showed her emotions. Leaving her underground life of a tomb keeper behind, she sought to live in the outside world, immediately started working at the Cairo Museum in order to recover any of the lost ancient artifacts across the world that spoke about the great Pharaoh whom by then had returned as the man that appeared before her and her brother had predicted. Ishizu’s Millennium Tauk would give her visions of the past and the future, informing her of when the time was going to come for her to act quickly in order to stop a great evil from taking over the world. She was also put in charge of watching over the three most powerful cards in the game of Duel Monsters by Pegasus J. Crawford and had proceeded to hide them in different areas of the world. These powerful cards were known as the Egyptian God Cards and their names were The Winged Dragon of Ra, Obelisk the Tormentor, and Osiris the Sky Dragon. For the time being, Ishizu had believed the cards to be safe until she’d received a vision of the cards being stolen. The one who stole them was her brother Malik. Luckily, she managed to take Obelisk for herself so that Malik couldn’t get his hands on all three of them. But she knew that she allow could not control such a powerful card so now, her journey guided her to the city of Tokyo, Japan where she would have to find the Pharaoh and warn him of the impending danger that was about to come. There were also more people that she knew she had to get into contact with but even so, all of them would have to come together to put a stop to what was about to happen. Although, during her first arrival within the city as she’d traveled and brought along with her many artifacts from Egypt to be displayed within the city’s museum, there was a much far greater evil out there than that of her brother. The vision of this evil that was currently blanketing its darkness over the city terrified her more and she saw that the lives of many people in Tokyo were in danger, many of which were going to eventually die. Never before had she seen such a horrible and dark vision that had left her completely shaken. Her brother’s actions were nothing compared to what was going to tear Tokyo apart if nothing was done about it. Not to mention if her brother were to come into contact with this very evil, things would become more catastrophic than they already are. Although her main job in Tokyo is working at the Museum to watch over the artifacts that she have brought with her, she also took on a position at one of the schools, that school being Ashford Private Boys Academy where she works there as the head librarian as well as a part-time guidance counselor in order to help her get much closer to her goal in making sure that the world does not fall into the hands of evil and that evil though the ones that are destined to fight are young, they will have no choice but to accept their destinies. Plot Coming Soon Relationships Malik Ishtar Rishid Ishtar Powers & Abilities Millennium Tauk As a guardian of the Pharaoh’s Tomb, Ishizu was already pre-destined to wear the Millennium Tauk, foreseeing all of the events that have yet to occur before they even happen. Though she isn’t the only one that is able to bear this item. For the necklace allows anyone who wears it see through time, offering glimpses of the past, present and near future - futures whose outcomes can only be altered through the use of the other Millennium Items. However, the Tauk is able to stop responding to someone who has worn it, indicating for that person to pass it down to the next person that is worthy of wearing it. Ishizu Ishtar Gallery ishizuishtar.jpg ishizuishtar001.jpg ishizuishtar002.jpg Isis_Ishtar.jpg Isis9.jpg isismalik.jpg|Ishizu & Malik Trivia Coming Soon! Also See * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Ashford Private Boys Academy * List of Ashford Academy Faculty